Bleach ONESHOT SONGFICS!
by Darkkiss15
Summary: Okay, this is how it works; you read and then you review! If you like what you read and want me to do a one-shot for you, just leave a review saying that you would like this song to be done! IT'S THAT SIMPLE! More info inside!
1. Safe and Sound

**A/N: Hi everyone as promised there is information inside, so all you do is review and recommend a song you want me to write a one-shot songfic for you! Its really simple! And if you also want a specificity couple go ahead and mention that too! Then I'll look at those and then write stories! It might take me a while to get to it because I have many stories active and and another songfic for Maximum Ride and Inuyasha! so check those out if your interested!**

**Okay so I was inspired to write this song fix by TheSecondQuincy, so go over and read their story its pretty got, now here is my version!**

**Things might be OOC.**

**Song: Safe and Sound**

**By: Taylor Swift**

**Rukia's POV**

_**I remember tears streaming down your face  
>When I said, I'll never let you go<strong>_

_**When all those shadows almost killed your light  
>I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone<br>But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**_

I was Seven years old when the war broke out.

I was eight years old when I was separated from my sister and her husband, the only family I had left.

I still remember the day that changed my life forever, we were living in my brother-in-law's home, he said it was the safest place to be, that the army invading the country would never find the home, but that changed, it was dark, maybe midnight, I don't like thinking about it much, but all I know is that I heard yelling, and then Hisana came running through my door, her face was frantic, she was still in her night gown, but then again we all were.

"Rukia, hurry, they have come, you have to hide, remember were I showed you?" her voice was so afraid, and that made me afraid, because my sister wasn't afraid of anything.

I nodded my head, and held on to my stuffed bunny, a gift from Hisana and Byakuya.

I started crying, "Hisana, have the bad people come?" they have told me about the bad people, that if they ever came I was to go to the basement, to a small closet, were in the floor under a rug, was a tunnel leaving the huge home, into the surrounding forest.

Hisana hurriedly walked to my closet, and grabbed the backpack she had prepared, and my coat, and snow boots, in the backpack was more clothes, money, passport, and food.

"Yes Rukia, the bad people have come, and I need you to listen to me," she walked over to my shivering body and grabbed on tightly to my shoulders, her own tears pooling in her eyes, but her voice was steady, "you are to run, and you must promise to never look back, because if you do, then you will be killed," she shook me a bit, "Promise Rukia, that you will not look back, promise me." her tears finally started drifting down her face.

I hiccuped, my eyes clouded by my tears, I nodded my head and gave a weak I promise.

She hugged me, and I wrapped my arms around her.

After some time, we hears a loud crash, and I heard men yelling, Hisana pulled away, and put the coat on for me, as well as my boots, and backpack, then she grabbed my hand and pulled me off the bed, then she picked me up and she ran to the basement.

I hugged her the whole time, and when we reached the closet that held my way out I said, "Hisana, come with me!" she smiled and shook her head.

"No Rukia, I cant, I have to help Byakuya, anyway, that way out is to small for me", with that she opened the closet and pulled back the rug, opened the door and looked at me.

"Rukia, never forget us okay? We love you, we love you very much, and remember don't look back.", at that moment I changed my mind.

"No Hisana, I change my mind, I want to stay with you and Byakuya" I was about to run to her, hold her and never let her go when we heard foots steps coming this way, Hisana's eyes bulged and she stood up.

"Go Rukia, now" I refused.

"I'm sorry Rukia, one day you will understand, and be quiet" I was confused, then she picked me up and dropped me through the small door, and before I had time to react, she closed the door, and I was left alone, in darkness.

I cried out, then I heard shouting from outside the door, I heard a scream, and then a gunshot.

I put my little hands over my mouth, and I cried, then I heard footsteps directly above me, I froze, then I remembered that Hisana had packed a flashlight in the backpack, I twisted around and reached inside and got the flashlight, I tuned it on and ran down the tunnel that lead out of the place that had once held the best memories, now held the worst

_**Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<strong>_

The tunnel seemed to go on for ages, I was tired, and I could barley see with the tears still fresh in my eyes,

I tripped multiple times, cutting my hands, and scrapping my knees, but I just held on to my bunny, and that flashlight, and ran.

The tunnel was small, if Hisana and Byakuya had come with me they would have to crawl, or be hunched over, it was mostly dirt, with wooden beams as support, roots had made their way through and tripped me, there were rats and bugs, but they were the least of my concerns.

Once I finally came to the end there was a ladder, I climbed it, and pushed the door, I climbed out, my hands immediately submerged in 3 inches of snow, but I welcomed it, it helped numb the pain in my hands.

Putting my bunny in the pocket of my jacket, and zipped up the pocket, to make sure it was never to get loss, it was the last thing I had of Hisana and Byakuya.

I looked at my surroundings, it was in the middle of nowhere, but as I looked in the sky I could make out a cloud of smoke the kind of smoke that came out of a chimney.

I knew that if there was a chimney, there must be a home, deciding that that was the best idea, I walked in that direction, my boots barley protecting me from the snow.

I walked and walked, it was night again when I reached the home, it looked nice, and warm, I was so tired, I wanted to sleep, so I found the only place that wasn't covered in snow, it was in the back of the home, under a little shed thing, were the people who lived inside the warm home kept fire wood.

Once I managed to drag my feet to my desired destination, I climbed the firewood and fell asleep, more tears slipping down my face._**  
><strong>_

**Ichigo's POV_  
><em>**

When the war broke out I was nine, and when my life changed forever I was ten. The war had been going on for a year, and I lived with my family deep in the forest, we were left alone as long as my father, who was a doctor helped the wounded when they came.

It was snowing, I remember, maybe 3-4 inches, and it was cold, so cold that we were all in the living room, my mother, father, and two sisters, Karin and Yuzu, all in front of the fire, covered in blankets, telling stories.

We needed some fire wood and I wanted to prove to my family that I was a man, so I volunteered to go get some more.

My mother bundled me up and sent my to the shed were we kept the firewood.

As I walked I saw drag marks in the snow, in my suspicion I grabbed a shovel and crept forward.

What I saw still shocks me to this day.

It was a little girl, she was shivering on top of all the lumber, her lips blue, and her skin pale, she had the blackest hair I had ever seen, she was only wearing boots, and a heavy jacket, no gloves, and from what I can tell, under that jacket was nothing but a nightgown.

I looked at the drag marks in the snow, and saw that this little girl who couldn't have been more then 8 had walked from the nearest home which was a good 3 miles away.

I did the only thing that seemed rational, I dropped the shovel and ran to the girl.

She was small, so I picked her up, and she imideatly cuddled into the warmth of my body, this made my blush a bit, but once I touched the skin of her legs I could feel through my gloves the coldness.

Then I ran back home.

"Mom! Dad! Hurry come here!" I yelled once I reached the door, I had my arms full so I hoped that they heard me.

I heard their frantic footsteps, and my dad pulled open the door, "What is it Ichigo?" my mother yelled in concern.

Then they saw the little girl in my arms.

"Oh dear lord" my mother said and covered her mouth with her hands, dad took the girl out of my arms and hurried inside, I walked inside, then remembered why had had gone out in the first place, and ran out to get the firewood.

As I picked up the wood, I saw a stuffed bunny, I grabbed it almost positive it was the girl's.

I got back inside and set the firewood my the fireplace, and told my sisters to behave, then I went to find my mom and dad, and the little girl, the girl I felt I had to protect, the girl that at the time I didn't know her name, the girl who changed my life.

**}]i[{_ Five Years Later_ }]i[{**

"ICHIGO!" I chuckled and held the chocolate high in the air so that Rukia couldn't reach it, no matter how old she is she is still a midget, "GIVE IT BACK!"

"No" I replied and watched as her violet eyes got a dangerous look in them then she kicked me in the shin.

I immediately dropped the chocolate in Rukia's waiting hands, and I placed the scowl on my face, mentally jumping around holding the shin that hurt like crazy.

"I twoldy wou two giwe me da shocolate" Rukia told me as she munched on it the chocolate bar that my dad had brought her.

A lot has happen in the five years, Rukia finally told us what happen to her, and she has more or less became a part of the family.

But lately I have begun to question just what she is to me.

The war hasn't ended, if anything it only got bloodier, and of course my mother died.

More like she was murdered.

No on liked to think about it, but we all still sometimes cry, even Rukia, 'cause Rukia and mom became really close.

I looked down at Rukia, I remembered when we first met, when she was that cold little girl sleeping outside on the fire wood pile. I remember how long she was sick, and then how long it took her to talk to us.

After a while she was another family member.

I rolled my eyes and gave a sigh, due to the fact that I was the oldest dad put my in charge, I just thanked the lord he was gone.

Lets just say that my dad is MAJORALY insane.

I sighed and limped over to the TV room were Karin and Yuzu were watching some reality television show, I made sure they didn't watch the news to much, there is some pretty bad stuff on there.

I was just about to ask them what they were watching when I heard a familiar soaring sound that was coming in our direction.

Forgetting about my shin I ran to the girls, grabbed then and making sure I was covering them with my body waited for the explosion that was sure to come.

But for a split second before the bomb tore off the front portion of the house I remembered that Rukia was somewhere in the house chewing on her piece of chocolate.

_**Don't you dare look out your window darling  
>Everything's on fire<br>The war outside our door keeps raging on  
>Hold onto this lullaby<br>Even when the music's gone  
>Gone<br>**_

I waited for what seemed like ages before lifting my head and looking at the burning inferno that indulged our home.

I jumped up, "Karin, Yuzu, run, you know were, and don't look back, I have to look for Rukia and get some things, We'll be right there okay?" I looked at them for a split second, there eyes filled with terror, they nodded and ran through the house before it was completely covered by the fast spreading flames.

"RUKIA!" I yelled as I made you way to my dads room were we kept some important things, that we haven't been able to put in the safe hose, I also ran to Karin and Yuzu's room, grabbed a backpack, and shoved Karin's favorite soccer ball, and Yuzu's favorite stuffed animal Kon.

Then I ran to my room, to see if Rukia was there.

She wasn't.

Then I ran to her room, and there she was , her dress burnt in some places, and her face covered in ash, looking for something under her bed.

"Rukia, come on we have to go, I through the bag over my shoulder and charged Rukia, prepared to pick her up and drag her if necessary,

"I can't find it Ichigo I cant!" she kept searching franticly.

I ran over and helped her search for whatever it was, "What do you need?"

"My Chappy bunny!" I sighed I should have know.

"Worry about that later," I stood up and grabbed her hand, "But now lets go!" I jerked her up and then stared dragging her.

"NO, Ichigo let go! I have to find it! Its the only thing I have left of them!" then she tugged hard enough to pull away from my grasp and she ran, but didn't get very far because all of a sudden a falling piece of debris came and knocked her in the head, effectively knocking her out.

"RUKIA" I ran over, and turned her around, I slapped her face, and got no response, then I picked her up and carried her out, the smoke was started to get to me, and I started coughing, my eyes filming over in a layer of tears form the smoke.

Once I finally make it out I got into a dead sprint to the safe house my father and I built underground.

I came to the clearing, an ordinary clearing that if you passed by would never know there was a hidden basement with people under your feet.

I looked for the *violet summer snowflakes that we planted by the entrance, not that they people would coming through would know that.

After locating the flower that reminded me of Rukia's eyes I dropped the backpack and set Rukia down carefully before searching for the latch opening the door.

Once I located it I pulled it opened to look into the barrel of a gun.

"Karin its me" I said in a careful voice, put the gun down Rukia's hurt, and I need to get in"

the gun was lowered and i tossed the backpack down and picked up Rukia and carefully eased us both into the hole.

The inside was were much like a basement, it even had pluming and electricity. The only thing it didn't have were windows, and a house above.

_**Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<strong>_

I found bed and set down Rukia, then ran to the box that I had brought in last week, as I rummaged through it I looked or the stuffed rabbit that Rukia treasured above all else.

The Rabbit that I seemed to be saving over and over.

The Rabbit that was all she had left of her original family.

Once I found the worn out rabbit I walked back to Rukia and put it under her hands.

I walked away to take over guard and see how Karin and Yuzu were doing when I heard a voice.

"Thanks Ichigo." I turned around to look at those violet orbs.

"No problem Rukia."_****_

_**Just close your eyes  
>You'll be alright<br>Come morning light,  
>You and I'll be safe and sound... <strong>_

I found Karin and Yuzu, both dirty, scared and tired.

"Hey you two how about you take a shower and sleep, and I'll take watch, maybe dad will get here soon.

Yuzu looked happy, and left imideatly, after thanking me with a hug, Karin was a little more stubborn but with a look form me I finally got her to go.

I grabbed the gun and sat in the chair that was in front of the hatch, and waited, to see if the next day would be better, and hope that everyone I knew was safe and sound.

_**IMPORTANT READ AUTHORS NOTE!**_

**A/N: Okay now that I'm done with that I think that would make a good story, so tell me readers should I keep this as a one-shot song fic or should I make it into a story? I'll have a pole on my profile as well as take opinions through reviews! So you choose!**

**Well as you saw there was a little * by the flower mentioned, I would like to elaborate.**

***Summer Snowflakes are the 13th squad flower, and also mean hope, so I thought it was PERFECT! And well it was violet for Rukia's eyes.**

**Here is a list of what the squads flowers are and meaning, I found it cool...**

_The 1st Division Flower: Chrysanthemum- Truth and Innocence  
>The 2nd Division Flower: Tulip- Seek nothing<br>The 3rd Division Flower: Marigold- Despair  
>The 4th Division Flower: Bell flower- Those who grieve are loved<br>The 5th Division Flower: Lily-of-the-Valley- Sacrifice, Danger, Pure love  
>The 6th Division Flower: Camellia- Noble reason<br>The 7th Division Flower: Iris- Courage  
>The 8th Division Flower: Bird of Paradise flower- Everything is obtained<br>The 9th Division Flower: Buttercup- Oblivion  
>The 10th Division Flower: Daffodil- Mystery, Egoism<br>The 11th Division Flower: Yarrow- Fight  
>The 12th Division Flower: Thistle- Vengeance, Strictness, Independence<br>The 13th Division Flower: Summer Snowflake- Hope _

**Anyway...Review and tell me if I should keep this as a one-shot songfic or make it into a story!**


	2. Skater Boy

**A/N: Well since no one review a song I guess ill just do my one, I felt like doing this one! Haha, okay and I will repeat, all you do is review a song and I'll give you a one shot! That simple, oh and if yo you want it based on a specific character of couple just add that, or I might just make it Ichiruk! Haha I LOVE THEM!**

**or so here I go **

**Song: Sk8er Boi**

**By: Avril Lavign**

**Couple: IchiRuki**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or this song!**

**Ichigo's POV**

_He was a boy  
>She was a girl<br>Can I make it anymore obvious?  
>He was a punk.<br>She did ballet.  
>What more can I say?<br>He wanted her.  
>She'd never tell.<br>Secretly she wanted him as well.  
>And all of her friends<br>Stuck up their nose.  
>And they had a problem with his baggy clothes.<br>_

I gave a sigh as I looked at the girl that had captured my heart.

Orihime Inoue.

With he long auburn hair, large gray eyes, amazing body, and a smile that could kill.

I guess you could say that I had a crush on her, and she had on on my too, the only problem was that we were on different ends of the popularity food chain, her being at the top, and me being more towards the people you fear and avoid, not exactly the happy-go-lucky kinda of guy.

"Ichigo," Chad, my best friend said, "your staring again" that sure took me out of my little fantasy.

I looked at him, a sight blush making its way to my cheeks, "I-I'm NOT staring!" I sighed and looked back at my friend, and continued to walk home, I flung my backpack over my shoulder and continued to walk home.

"You know Ichigo the Spring dance is coming up soon, if you want to ever have a shot of going on a date with Orihime you better grow some balls and ask her out already, I'm getting sick of all your mushy shit" I turned to glare at Grimmjow, he was giving me this creepy smile, his arm slung around his girlfriend Neliel's shoulders.

"Yeah Ichigo, I believe that Orihime would be a fool for not wanting to go to the spring dance with you right Grimm?" Nel gave him these big eyes saying agree with me or you can say goodbye to your man-parts.

"U-Um yeah a fool"Grimmjow replayed, making me chuckle.

I guess I could ask her, I mean we use to be close in grade school, I might as well ask her right?

"I guess, hey chad you you asking to the dance." I looked up at Chad, one of the few people who was actually taller then me.

His cheeks got a little red before he replied with a, "Um I don't know yet" I grin spread across my face before I looked around to Grimmjow and said, "Hey Grimm, can you believe it? Our chad has got himself a crush!"

Grimm chuckled and said, "Awww, how they grow so fast, I think in shedding a fricken tear!"

we stared laughing a bit when Nel interrupted with a, "Come on you guy don't be mean, or do I have to remind you about last month?" my face, as well as as Grimmjow's paled at the thought of last month.

"Sorry Chad" we apologized together.

"That's more like it! Okay I have a question, when is the band meeting up again?" the four of us all had a band together, Grimm played epic guitar, while Chad was on the drums, Nel played the keyboard if need, or sings when the song calls for it. I am the lead singer, I can even play guitar.

Our band was called, Soul Protector.

We are pretty good if I do say so myself.

Were were going to be playing next month at the spring dance, so it would have been bad if I go without a date.

I finally reached my house, we stopped and looked at me, "I guess this Friday" we said our goodbyes and I walked up to my house, hand on the knob.

I turned it and slowly opened the door.

Nothing.

This is not good, when my dad doesn't greet me at the door with his foot or fist it means he's planing a sneak attack.

I drop my bag and call out,"I'M HOME!" nothing. Creepy.

I walk to the kitchen, and grabbed the fridge door handle when it happened, the second I did a large knife drooped from the ceiling I dogged only to step on marbles slide back and then almost fall into a bucket of water, I back flipped over it only to set up a another trap consisting of a airs being shot down from the top of the stairs, I barley doges then, some of them managing to scrape my arm.

Without hesitation I ran out the house and looked around.

"YOU HAVE DONE WILL MY SON!" I heard my dad scream from the top of the house, then he jumped off, ready to kick me.

I waited till the last moment ill I moved to the right, letting my dad land on the ground, were I picked him up and yelled in his face, "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME YOU GOAT-FACE BASTARD!" I was furious.

Tears were running down his face, "OH MASAKI OUR SON IS SO MEEEEEEEAN, WERE DID I GO WRONG!"

I whipped a hand down my face, "Can you please be serious foe ONE DAMN SECOND!"

"Oh but of course Ichigo, that reminds me, when are you going to give me grand-babies?" that did it, I threw my fathers sorry ass into the house and left.

I would come home later, I mean I need SOMEWHERE to sleep.

I gave a sigh and put my hands in my pocket.

I walked and walked, when I say them.

Orihime and a few of her friends.

I looked at her, and she blushed, but then I passed them I heard what her friends were saying.

"...bet he bleaches his hair, I mean there is no way that's natural! What a delinquent!"

"I know I heard he once beat up a kid 'cause he looked at him funny" I hung my head and continued to walk.

Maybe asking Orihime wasn't a good idea.

"I don't know you guys, you know never judge a book by its cover" I looked up, Orihime was defending me.

Hey maybe she will say yes!

I need to talk to someone I I knew who.

I was twilight, and I decided to talk to the one person I knew would have helped me.

"Hey mom" I said to her gravestone.

"How are you? I know I haven't come in a while, but I'm here now, and I want to talk to you about something. There's this girl, and I really like her, but I'm not sure if she likes me back. I want to ask her to the spring dance, and I don't know if I should, I guess you would have smiled and told me to go for it right? I guess I'll do that." I smiled, my mom was always there, no matter what.

"Bye mom, I'll make sure Goat-face and the twins come and visit" I left, and as I was walking I heard crying, I followed it and saw a girl, she was small, with black hair, and she was wearing a dress.

She sat in front of a grave stone crying.

"Hey!" I shouted, not really know what else to say.

She looked at me, then she got up and ran.

I ran after her, but she was fast.

I walked back and looked at the grave stone.

_Hisana Kuchiki_

_Loving mother and wife_

_1965-2012_

That girl just lost her mom, I knew that pain, I knew wit very well, I payed my respects and left home, hopefully were I could sleep peacefully.

_He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy.  
>He wasn't good enough for her.<br>She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.  
>She needed to come back down to earth.<em>

The next day at school I decided that I would ask Orihime to the dance.

Our lunch had just started and I walked up to her, she was alone for once.

"Um, hi Orihime"

she turned to me, "Oh hi Kurosaki-kun, how are you?" she said and smiled.

"Um, I wanted to ask you something" I told her rubbing the back of my neck and avoided her face.

"Yes" She replied.

"Well I was, sorta, kinda hoping you would go with me to the spring dance" well its not Shakespeare, but hopefully she would accept.

"Oh, um, well that's very sweet of you", oh great here come the rejection, "But your not really my _type_," I froze, I was so stupid! But she could have at least lied, told me she had a date, or something! Anything.

"Oh I see" with that I turned around and left not even letting her respond.

"I'm sorry!" she yelled after me, but I just had my scold on my face and head down, and walked out of the school, to eat my lunch in solitude.

As I walked I heard something.

"Awww, ain't she a cute little thing, now give us your damn money or ill talk it by force!" 

"Get the HELL away from me you fat ugly idiot!" came the voice of a girl.

I went to investigate.

As I turned the corner I saw that it was the girl from the cemetery.

I was about to say something when one of the guys raised his hand about to strick the girl.

She closed her eyes and cowered waiting for the impact, but it never came, because I was not holding the guys wrist, he looked at me, and I saw the fear.

"Kurosaki-san" he said in fear, okay, so maybe having a bad rep wasn't bad all the time.

"What the hell were you about to do?" I asked in a scary calm voice.

"N-n-nothing! Were weren't going to do anything! R-r-right g-guys?" they agreed and started to back away.

I glared at them and they ran, tail between their legs.

I turned back to the girl, when all of a sudden she kicked me in the shin.

"AHHHH WHAT THE FUCK MIDGET!"

"I could have taken care of my self you know!" She yelled.

"Yeah it looked like it!" I glared at her, that's when I noticed her eyes, her large violet eyes.

"Wait your the guy from the cemetery!" She yelled, "Your creep, what were you doing there! PERVERT!"

I was getting made, this midget was infuriating, "I'M NOT A PERVERT! I just saw you crying and I wondered why, you looked sad" I told er, my voice softer.

Her eyes softened as well, "Well that doesn't explain why you were there" she huffed.

"I was visiting my mom, just like you", were was this coming from, I Ichigo Kurosaki don't go around sharing my feeling to strangers, but there was something about this midget.

"Oh" was all she said, then she looked at me in the eyes, not a lot of people can do that, she stuck out he hand and said, "I'm new here, Rukia Kuchiki, and you are?" she tiled her head a bit.

I grabbed her hand, "Ichigo Kurosaki, but I just like Ichigo"

"Well Strawberry you can call me Rukia" strawberry? My eye twitched.

"Okay Midget, I will." then I turned to leave, "You wanna eat lunch with me?" I called over my shoulder, looking at her, her eyes widen as if this was the first time someone had asked her to have lunch with her.

"S-sure!" she ran after me, walking next to me.

Turns out Rukia was an amazing singer, and she was the bands new female vocalist, she even played the violin, cello, and viola, which sounded pretty good in some songs.

Rukia and I went to the dance together, and we sang together, that night I asked her out, that night she said yes, that night was the night that changed my life.

_Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby, she's all alone.  
>She turns on TV and guess who she sees?<br>Skater boy rockin' up MTV.  
>She calls up her friends.<br>They already know  
>And they've all got tickets to see his show.<br>She tags along, stands in the crowd.  
>Looks up at the man that she turned down.<br>_

**Orihime's POV**

It was Saturday and I was feeding my baby girl Emi.

Emi had finally fallen asleep and I decided to turn on the TV, it was MTV.

"Ichigo Kurosaki lead singer of Soul Protector is having a concert tonight in Karakura town! I'm told that this is his hometown! Now lets watch Ichigo and his band rocking!" said the reported, the screen changed to Ichigo singing, looking amazing! I saw a few others from my old high school.

I guess I could go, I cant believe this is the same guy that had a crush on me back in high school! Maybe that still stands! Seeing as Emi father bailed the second he found out I was pregnant.

I called some of my friends, and they had been watching the same thing, and got tickets, I bought my own, I even got backstage passes, so I could talk to him, maybe rekindle some old feelings.

I called another friend and asked if they could babysit, they agreed and I left to get ready.

Once everything I was set out I left to go get myself a boyfriend, a very sexy rich famous one.

_[x2:]  
>He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy.<br>He wasn't good enough for her.  
>Now he's a superstar<br>Slammin' on his guitar  
>Does your pretty face see what he's worth?<br>_

At the concert I couldn't believe it was really him! That same guy couldn't be this man here, this guy was loveable, and amazing, he has a killer body and nothing like the shy guy in high school.

He had just finished a song when he announced, "I hope everyone is enjoying themselves!" there was a roar, "GOOD! The next song I'm going to sing go out to the girl I love with all my heart, and who I will never stop loving," OH MY GOD! Maybe he's talking about me! I mean I looked him up before leaving and there was no records of him ever having a girlfriend!

This is going to be a piece of cake.

All of a sudden one of the band members said, "SAP!" into the microphone he had, he had electric blue hair, and played the guitar.

There was laughing and Ichigo replayed with, "Oh shut of Grimmjow or do you want me to tell all these people how you proposed to Nel?"

There was a collective awwww, and Grimm said, "You do and your dead", the woman playing the keyboard said, "ICHIGO NO! I have an interview with a magazine this week reveling that! Not lets get onto the song! AM I RIGHT PEOPLE!" there was a roar and Ichigo began to sing.

The concert ended and I made my way to say hi.

_Sorry girl but you missed out.  
>Well tough luck that boy's mine now.<br>We are more than just good friends.  
>This is how the story ends.<br>Too bad that you couldn't see...  
>See the man that boy could be.<br>There is more than meets the eye,  
>I see the soul that is inside.<br>_

When I came to the room with a label on the door that said _Ichigo Kurosaki_ I knocked.

The door opened reveling a girl I hadn't seen in years.

Rukia Kuchiki.

"Oh Rukia, hi what are you doing here?" I smiled.

"I could ask you the same thing." she replied cooly.

"I'm here to see ichigo of course." duh.

"Well he doesn't want to see you so leave" What. The. Hell.

"And how do you know?" 

"Because I know what you did to him five years ago," he told her? Oh well, there is nothing I cant fix.

All of a sudden ichigo came to the door, his eyes widened.

"Orihime" he said.

I knew he still loved me, "Oh ichigo, hi! I came ot say hi, and you know catch up..." I was cut off.

"Orihime leave" I was stunned.

"But Ichigo"

_He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl.  
>Can I make it anymore obvious?<br>We are in love.  
>Haven't you heard how we rock each others world?<em>

"Ichigo, i'm going to see Nel, okay? Ill be right back," with that Rukia kissed Ichigo and he kissed back, and thats when I noticed the engament ring, thats why nothing came up when I looked up who he was dating, he's not dating anyong, he's engaged.

"Okay come back quickly." that look on his face, it was happy.

She left leaving me alone with Ichigo, "Orihime leave, and never come back, your not my type" with that he closed the door in my face/

I left, and I never looked back.

__

_I met the skater boy I said see ya later boy.  
>I'll be backstage after the show.<br>I'll be at the studio singing the song he wrote about a girl he used to know_

_I met the skater boy I said see ya later boy.  
>I'll be backstage after the show.<br>I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl he used to know_

**Rukia's POV**

I ran to Nel's room, knocking to make sure Grimm wasnt there.

He wasnt, but I opened the door and gushed, "Oh my god Nel you will not belive who was just at Ichigo's door!"

"Who she asked?" 

"Orhime!"

"THAT BITCH!"

"I know!" Nel anlways got me, " I know I just got here but im going back to i\chigo okay?"

she knodded and I walked back to ichigo and my room.

I opened the door and looked at my fieance, and smiled, Ichigo is more then just a sexy face, he is kind, and loving, and a protecter, my protecter.

"Hey" I said.

He turned around and gave me a hug around my waist, "Hey yourself,"

"How did it go?" I asked.

"You have no idea how good it was to slam that door in her face."

I laughed.

And he joined in.

"I love you Ichigo" I told him.

"And I love you Rukia, Forever and always"

**A/N: YES! I HATE ORIHIME! Well in this particular moment yes, but not all the time, what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Want one for yourself? A one-shot that is! Review and tell me what you think!**


	3. My Last Breath

**A.N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I hope you like this depressing romantic on-shot! **

**Requested by: TheLaughingPanda **

**Song My Last Breath**

**By: Evanescence **

**Couple: Hisana and Byakuya**

**Hisana's POV**

I looked outside from were I lay at what was my death bed, it was a beautiful spring day, the birds were singing, the sakura trees were in full bloom, and everything was just peaceful.

It was in my opinion a perfect day to die.

The only thing missing would be my my husband, and of course finding my beloved sister that I had abandoned so long ago.

_hold on to me love  
>you know i can't stay long<br>all i wanted to say was, "I love you and I'm not afraid"  
>can you hear me?<br>can you feel me in your arms?_

Just then Byakuya came in huffing and puffing looking very un-Byakuya like.

I couldn't help but laugh. He just looked so ruffled with his hair in a disarray.

"Hisana, the doctor called, he said.." he didn't finished.

"Yes, it seems that my time in this world is coming to a close" I closed my eyes and tuned my face to the ceiling.

Byakuya's nearly silent footsteps were heard as he made his way over to me and knelt down next to me, taking my weak hand in his bigger, warmer one.

I opened my eyes and looked into his sad eyes.

Reaching a hand I lay it on the side of his face and caressed his cheek, he leaned in.

"Darling, you know that no matter were I am, I will always be with you, and I'm not afraid, I lived a long happy life, I have but only one regret, and that is abandoning my sister. Byakuya? Are you listing to me?" he seemed like he was in another world, like my words came out one ear and out the other.

"Hisana, what kind of husband would I be if I didn't listen to ever single word that would slip from your beautiful lips?" I blushed at his words, this was the man I fell in love with.

"Good, now as I was saying, Byakuya, marrying was the best thing that ever happen to me, and I I just wish that I could have given you children, and raise them with you." a sad tear ran down my cheek, which he wiped away,

"Shh, its okay, I like you, have no regrets, marrying you has been a blessing, and I don't care what the elders said, you Hisana were the one for me." he continued stoking my cheek.

_holding my last breath  
>safe inside myself<br>are all my thoughts of you  
>sweet raptured light it ends here tonight<em>

I gave a sigh and shut my eyes a fit of coughs overcame my body.

Byakuya helped me into a sitting position so that I wouldn't end up dying then and there,

Once he lay me back down and closed my eyes, letting my brain fill with all the memories of being Hisana Kuchiki, wife to the noble and captain of division 6 of the 13 court guard squads, Byakuya Kuchiki.

There were so many loving moments, but there was one memory that sprung to my mind

_i'll miss the winter  
>a world of fragile things<br>look for me in the white forest  
>hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)<br>i know you hear me  
>i can taste it in your tears<br>_

"Byakuya do you remember my fist winter here?" I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

I could see it in his eyes that he too remembered that winter.

I remember like it was yesterday,

~Flashback~

_Byakuya and I were out on a stroll, and I watched in fascination as the small delicate snowflakes fell with such grace._

_I turned to Byakuya, "Darling if I ever become a soul reaper I wish to have a snow type Zanpakuto. They just seem so beautiful, almost as beautiful and fierce as your Senbonzakura." I smiled up at my husband. At that time I was not with disease._

"_But Hisana, your soul is to warm and kind to be that of an ice Zanpakuto." He said in that cold voice of his._

_I pouted, "Byakuya your being so cold again." I sighed, "Well Mr. Know-it-All, what kind of Zanpakuto would I have?" I looked up at him with a slight pout on my face._

_He was quiet for a minute before started, "One that would suite your personalty of course" he replied._

_Rolling you violet eyes I walk up ahead of him and walk onto the bridge and look onto the frozen river._

_Byakuya came next to me as we both looked at the beautiful scene in front of us._

_Then I carfuly formed a ball of snow and in the last second I throw it it him._

_There was a moment of silence before he himself through one back._

_We have never laughed so much then we did that moment._

~End~

"That was a really good day, don't you think? I wish I could just see the snow one last time" I looked at the window, and saw nothing but sunlight and a warm breeze.

_holding my last breath  
>safe inside myself<br>are all my thoughts of you  
>sweet raptured light it ends here tonight<em>

"Is that something you truly wish?" He asked me.

I looked at him, "Byakuya even with all the money in the world you can't possibly hake it snow.

"But what if I can?" then he stood up and called a hell butterfly and sent a message that I didn't hear.

"Byakuya come back here if I'm going to die I want you here not there" I commanded.

Obediently he came and sat next to me, "Don't talk like that Hisana." He whispered.

"But it's true, and your going to have to live without me, and I want you to be happy okay? The only thing I ask is that you find my sister. Can you promise me that? Promise me that you will find her, and protect her like a sister, I want her to call you brother one day, I just wish I could meet her again, and tell her how sorry I am, but you must not tell her that I am her sister, I don't deserve to be called her sister." I let another tear slip past my eye.

"I promise love."

__

_Closing your eyes to disappear,  
>You pray your dreams will leave you here;<br>But still you wake and know the truth,  
>No one is there...<br>_

I Opened my eyes and looked at him, adsorbing his handsome features, "Man, how did I get so lucky" I asked no on in particular.

"I should be the one saying that" He told me.

"Don't be silly, I'm nothing special" I told him, a blush making its self known on my face.

"Hisana you are and always will be the most beautiful girl that has walked this earth, don't you ever forget that." I smiled and closed my eyes, which were becoming very heavy as a wave of pain overcame me.

Byakuya took my hand and I squeezed it with what little strength I had left.

"I'm sorry" I apologized.

"There is nothing you have to apologize for" he replied, giving my hand a squeeze.

"No maybe if I had listened and took better care of myself I could spend more time with you, and maybe I would have been able to save Rukia from the horrors of hanging dog, and we could have lived as a family." were was this felling of regret coming from? I thought I came to turms with this.

"No there is nothing we could have done Hisana, nothing anyone could have done" with that said she bent down and kissed me tenderly on the lips and scooped me up and hugged me.

_Say goodnight,  
>Don't be afraid,<br>Calling me, Calling me as you fade to black._

"Shhh, its okay, no matter what, I'll be with you" He was comfortine me.

"No I'm supposed to be reasuring you that I;m not afraid! I'm not supposed to be crying!" but here I was tears running down my face.

"If you were not crying, I would be concerned." he told me truthfully.

Then a hell butterfly came and landed on his finger.

"Love I'm going to need you to sit up okay?" I was confused but I nodded and I sat up and leaned Byakuya and faced outside.

"Byakuya I don't understand"

"Just watch" 

_(Say goodnight) Holding my last breath  
>(Don't be afraid) Safe inside myself<br>(Calling me, calling me) Are all my thoughts of you?  
>Sweet raptured life, it ends here tonight<br>_

Then the impossible happened. Flakes of snow started falling.

My eyes widened.

"You didn't, but how?" I looked behind me to looked at my husband, who's emotions were guarded.

"I called in a favor with the department of research and development." he looked down at me.

We watch the artificial snow fall and I asked one more request.

"Can you help me? I want to stand in it" I bit my lip as I asked.

He swallowed and nodded, standing up he helped me to my feet, and carefully put an arm around my waist, and lead me outside.

I was barefoot, so I felt the snow, the grass.

I held out a hand and watched as the artificial snow actually melted in my hand. I laughed and looked up, closing my eyes and basked in the sun.

I leaned up and instantly Byakuya knew what I wanted, and leaned down and kissed me, slow and sweet.

I begain feeling tired.

"Byakuya love, can you help me back? I think its time." there was hesitaion before we slowly made our way back to my bed.

_holding my last breath  
>safe inside myself<br>are all my thoughts of you  
>sweet raptured light it ends here tonight<br>(Holding my last breath)_

As I lay there, feeling my life slipping away I gave my lasts request.

"Byakuya, remember find my sister, and treat her like a sister, she's had such an awful life, and I want you to be happy, meet someone, fall in love again, but don't forget me, because I don't know were my soul will go after this life, but I believe I can still live here, " I paused and put my hand to his chest, were his heart was, "If I'm not forgotten."

I lay my hand back, and indulged in the feeling of Byakuya holding my hand and creasing my face.

"I'll find her, and I will never forget you Hisana, I could never forget you." then I felt a tear on my face.

My eyes snapped open, "Byakuya smile, I want the last think I see be your smiling face, please?" and with some difficulty he did just that, and I finally closed my eyes, the image of Byakuya's smiling face the last thing I saw before I slipped away.

**A/N: THAT WAS SO HARD TO WRITE! I'm crying a bit! I hope everyone likes this!**

**Review and leave a song, or comment on how I did! **


	4. When the Day Met the Night

_**A/N: Hi readers! I know that this isn't one of the songs requested, but I recently found this song and was struck with inspiration! So I hope you all can forgive me for not updating a chapter with your song requested, but I promise I will post them in the future! Also listen to this song while you read—it's amazing!**_

_**Song: When the Day Met the Night**_  
><em><strong>Artist: Panic! At the Disco<strong>_  
><em><strong>Couple: Ichiruki<strong>_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not the song or Bleach and all it entitles!**_

_**P.S. Italics are the song lyrics, and normal is the story.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's POV<strong>

_When the moon fell in love with the sun  
>All was golden in the sky<br>All was golden when the day met the night  
><em>  
>I remember it like it was yesterday. I remember the bright summer heat and the warmth on my already tanned skin. The air was crisp and fresh, it was the best, most refreshing summer I ever had in my life.<p>

Though at the time I didn't see it like that. At that time I was miserable. That was the summer my life took a drastic turn, one that changed my life for the worse and another for the better. My mom passed away a the beginning of summer and I thought that I could never be happy again…because my mom's death had been my fault. Of course now I see that it really wasn't, but at the time that is what I believed, and it was eating me from the inside out.

That was until I met her. The girl that would change my life. Though we didn't see it that way when we met, and I would never admit it to her, but the second I saw her, I knew I was a goner.

I met her in the maybe fourth weeks after my mom's death, that was a particular nice day, the tall grass was all golden and green, the temperature was perfect, but of course to me it was raining in my soul so what would I care about the sun?

No, all I needed was her, she was my personal moon, whose rays of pale, but beautiful, light dried up the rain that had plagued my soul.

_When the sun found the moon  
>She was drinking tea in a garden<br>Under the green umbrella trees  
>In the middle of summer<em>

I was taking a walk, not really knowing where I was going—I had been doing that a lot that summer, I didn't want to face those around me. I took away the one person who they loved the most. I took away their happiness.

I don't know how I ended up where I did, in a really big garden, and it was huge. Like the ones you see in front of a really rich house. Or a palace even. The garden had all sorts of flowers, roses, daises, pansies, sunflowers, and a lot more that I can't even begin to name, though I bet if I asked her she could tell me each and every one of those flowers.

I began to wonder just who had a garden this big, and why I had never seen it before. Then I came to a small clearing, I now know that it was the center of a small maze that had been built with tall lush hedges, and in that clearing, sat a girl. She was small, and her nose was stuck in a book, she wore a billowing white dress that was moving back and forth in the wind. Her hair was long, and a pure raven color, also moved in the wind. She was the most beautiful girl I had seen in my life.

She was sitting at a table with a large white umbrella, that casted a shadow of protection. With closer inspection I could see that her skin was a pale white, which seem to glow, even in the shade. Next to her was a tea pot and a small matching cup, my first thought was who drinks warm tea in the middle of the summer? Then there was a large gust of wind, and the girl, who didn't look any older than me, looked up after nearly having lost her page.

She spotted and me our gazes met and I was looking into the most mesmerizing pair of violet eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Rukia's POV<strong>

_When the moon found the sun  
>He looked like he was barely hanging on<br>But her eyes saved his life  
>In the middle of summer (summer)<em>

I remember when I first met him, I was reading a book in the gardens of my family mansion, it was my favorite spot to read, no one would bother me there, and I loved the sun that would warm my skin. It was the most perfect day, there was a nice breeze, and the sun was deliciously warm, and my tea extra sweet. I had worn my favorite dress that day, and had slipped out of the house extra early so that I could avoid having to interact with my family.

I was completely adsorbed in my book, completely oblivious to what was around me. Though if I remember correctly there was a huge gust of wind, that very well almost made me lose my page, but I managed to save it. That was the first time since I started reading that I had looked up, and what I saw was shocking.

There at one of the entrances to the center of the maze stood a boy, He had longish bright orange hair—the most amazing shade I had ever seen. He wore a pair of khakis, and a black t-shirt. When I looked at his face I saw that he was very handsome, with his high cheek bones, and angular jaw, but that wasn't what I was truly attracted to. I looked into his eyes, which were an intense amber color. They looked so sad, and broken, that I had the urge to hold him close and never let him go.

He always joked that when he saw my eyes that it changed his life, but I still think he's joking.

I remember our conversation perfectly, like it really did happen yesterday.

"Who are you?" I remember asking him, though he was handsome this guy could have hurt me, so I put as much venom as I could into my voice and tensed myself, if I had to run at a seconds notice. I was quite confident that I could out run him if I had to, I did know this maze, no matter how small, like the back of my hand.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, and who are you?" he called to me, his voice was like honey, but I told myself not to fall for him just because he was handsome, and had voice like honey, for all I knew he could have been a killer out to get me. Though now that I know Ichigo I know that he would never hurt me.

Never.

"Well, Ichigo, I don't really think you're in a position to ask questions." I think I stood up, and set my book down, though Ichigo looked as shocked as ever. "Tell me what the hell you are doing here, because last time I check this was private property." I was sure as hell not backing down.

Ichigo looked thoughtful for a moment and then something lit up in his eyes. "I got lost," he called over to me, and I was taken aback, it wasn't everyday that someone joked with me.

_In the middle of summer  
>All was golden in the sky<br>All was golden when the day met the night  
>Summer (summer)<br>All was golden in the sky  
>All was golden when the day met the night<br>Summer, summer, summer, summer  
>All was golden when the day met the night<em>

This entire encounter was so foreign to me, I had never talked to anyone that I wasn't related to, or worked at the mansion. Speaking in all honesty if it weren't for the fact that I read so many books I really think I would have no idea how to really talk to Ichigo.

"You got lost?" I questioned him. I mean really, how in the world could he have wandered all the way to the center of my maze of a heavily guarded mansion and not have noticed he was lost. Not unless he was looking for me specifically. My father always told me, _Rukia always be on alert, many people may try and hurt you_ _because of who you are and your position in the Kuchiki family._

I recall thinking how that moment might finally be the moment that my father's overprotective motives were proven correct, but all Ichigo did was rub the back of his neck in almost embarrassment, and answer my question, "Yeah, well, I wasn't really paying attention to anything and I kinda just ended up here."

I was still skeptical about everything so I continued to question him. "So what your saying is that you don't know who I am or where you are?" I rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah, pretty much. By the way you still haven't introduced yourself, in many cultures that would be considered rude," he smiled at me. It wasn't a big smile, not like the ones he gives me now, but I could see just a little bit of brightness in his eyes, the way his nose scrunched and his eyes wrinkled.

I blinked, "You should smile more often," I told him, "and my name is Rukia Kuchiki, pleasure to meet you"

In response he smiled a bit more and took a step forward.

_So he said, "Would it be all right  
>If we just sat and talked for a little while<br>If in exchange for your time  
>I give you this smile?"<em>

"Okay, Rukia, I'll smile more if you let me sit with you and talk." I blinked, he wanted to talk? The request seemed innocent enough, and I really was interested in this orange hair boy with strawberry for a name.

_So she said, "That's okay  
>As long as you can make a promise<br>Not to break my little heart  
>Or leave me all alone in the summer."<em>

"We'll I guess, but you have to promise me something," I took a step towards him this time and looked him in the eye, my own smile playing on my lips.

"Yeah? And what's that?" He took a step towards me and we were slowly but surly getting closer to each other.

"Promise me as well that you will come and visit me more often, and most important of all," I think I bit my lip, or sighed perhaps before continuing, "don't break me heart. Got it, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ichigo's POV<strong>

_Well he was just hanging around  
>Then he fell in love<br>And he didn't know how  
>But he couldn't get out<br>Just hanging around  
>Then he fell in love<em>

After our first meeting I kept to my promise and I kept coming to the center of the garden where Rukia would be waiting, with a book in her hand, and two, instead of one, cups of tea on the table. I didn't understand what it was about Rukia that made me feel alive. She made me smile, even when my family and friends could not.

Of course we didn't always talk with civility, we fought and insulted each other more often than not. Whether it be on my name, or hair, or her height, we always had insults locked and loaded. We still do, but like the present we still end all conversations with a smile.

I also don't think I have ever laughed more then I had with her. Rukia had become my everything. It was the middle of the summer when I realized something.

I had fallen in love with Rukia.

I remember trying so hard to ignore my feelings, because I remember what I had promised her on the first day we met, "Don't break my heart. Got it, Ichigo Kurosaki?" I couldn't take the risk that I might break her heart and destroy the only thing left in my life that mattered, I didn't think I could live with her. I couldn't go back to having my soul filled with rain once again without my beautiful moon keep the it from falling.

So I did all I could to hide my feelings.

_In the middle of summer  
>All was golden in the sky<br>All was golden when the day met the night  
>Summer<br>All was golden in the sky  
>All was golden when the day met the night<br>Summer, summer, summer, summer  
>When the moon fell in love with the sun<br>All was golden in the sky  
>All was golden when the day met the night<em>

Weeks went by and I kept my emotions hidden, never telling her a thing, and as much as it pained me to not tell her how I felt, I contented myself with being her only friend, with her smiles and her laughter. I listened when she talked, her voice like silk to my ears, and I took her insults as a jester of love.

Though I never thought she felt the same about me.

It wasn't until my last visit of the summer when something changed.

I walked into the center of maze, and there stood Rukia, in the same dress she wore on the day I met her, her nose was buried in a book, but was payed off to the side, and she stood next to her chair, her head bowed, her delicate hands gripping the dress, her raven locks flowing down her back.

"Rukia? Is something wrong?" I remember panicking, thinking I had done something.

Her head snapped up, and I was pinned by her violet eyes, the eyes that stopped the rain in my soul, and the pain in my heart at bay.

"Ichigo! I, um, have something I want to tell you," she paused and I took a step toward fearing that she no longer wanted to be my friend. No longer wanted to be associated with me. "I want to start by saying that this summer has been the best summer of my life, and I know that school is going to start soon, and we won't see each other as often, so I really have to say this." I panicked. I rushed forward and gripped her shoulders, every bad thing that she could have said ran through my head.

"Rukia, you don't have to say anything! I know…"she cut me off and put her small hands, which are still just as small on my chest and pushed slightly.

"No, Ichigo, I have to say this! All my life I have been locked up in my house and never interacted with anyone but family that hated me, but then I met you and it's like you're my personal sun that melts away all the coldness that I felt in my heart. You make me feel alive! No one has ever made me feel this way. So what I'm trying to say is that I love you, Ichigo Kurosaki, and I know you must not feel the same way about me but I just had to tell you how. I felt that if you don't feel the same way you can leave and never see me again." I was so shocked I said nothing. I dropped my hands from Rukia's shoulders and my eyes widened.

I remember feeling Rukia's hands grip my shirt, and then she looked up at me with those eyes of hers and demanded, "Say something."

I didn't have words so I did what any other teenage boy would have done.

I leaned my head down, and put a finger under her chin and kissed her.

I guess it was her turn to be in shock because she was completely unresponsive until maybe two or three seconds when she started kissing me back.

I pulled away from her and rested my forehead on hers and whispered, "Rukia, I fell in love with you a while ago, but I was afraid to tell you because I didn't know if _you_ felt the same, but you have been the only person after my mom's death that makes me smile and laugh, and no one gets me like you do. You made the rain in my soul stop, and the pain in my heart none existing. I owe you everything."

"Idiot," she chuckled, "I could say the same about you.

_Summer, summer, summer, summer  
>In the middle of summer,summer,summer, summer<br>the middle of summer, summer, summer, summer  
>the middle of summer, summer, summer, summer<br>In the middle of..._

The next day I started school, and was shocked and overjoyed to see Rukia in a school uniform waiting for me at the front of the school.

"Hey, looks like I'll be seeing a lot of you," Rukia concluded as she sauntered up to me.

I walked the rest of the way to her, "I wouldn't have it any other way." I grabbed her hand and took her inside. A huge smile on my face.

That continued to be the best school year of my life. Not only was it the last year of high school, but I spent it with the one I loved.

I introduced Rukia to my family and they all loved her. I had no doubt in my mind that they wouldn't. My dad instantly started calling her his third daughter, and began questioning us on when we would get married and give him grand-babies. We blushed like tomatoes. Karin and I then proceeded to beat my father while Yuzu comforted Rukia who only bursted out laughing, exclaiming she had never seen such an amazing family.

My father blushed before he flung himself at Rukia and hugged her and thanking her for loving such and idiot of a son.

Though that wasn't even the most difficult part. The following week Rukia introduced me to her mother and father. Rukia looked exactly like her mom, and when she was mad she looked a lot like her dad.

Her mother was kind and smiled a lot to me, trying to ease her husband and not make the entire dinner seem tense.

Of course her father, Byakuya Kuchiki was not as kind and thoughtful as his wife Hisana. The entire time he questioned my intentions with Rukia, how we met, why I was where I was, my grades, why I wanted to do with my life, and even insulted me multiple time.

Rukia, of course, defended me but I would not have it. If this man would insult me then I would take it like a man.

I guess he liked that because at the end of dinner he concluded that I could continue to see Rukia, even though he did not think I was good enough for her.

I remember looking him in the eye and saying in the most sincere voice I had, "I know I'm not, but I will never stop trying in the very least to make her happy. You can count on that." I could see his gray eyes widen just a fraction, then I turned to Rukia, kissed her cheek and told her I would see her at school tomorrow. I said my goodbyes and left the mansion with a weight lifted off my shoulders.

Time flew and in my middle of the summer I got down on one knee and proposed to Rukia asking her to be my wife. Her response forever burned into my brain.

"Yes, as long as you promise not to break my heart."


End file.
